Falling Apart
by Tragedyismyreality
Summary: A change in the sea brings new challenges that everyone must overcome. Friendships are tested, old enemies return, the biggest full moon of all and a wish that will change their lives forever! Soon the world the girls knew becomes crashing down before their eyes. Will they stand together til the end or let all be lost. R&R Don't like don't read. Major AU
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

~Chapter 1~ Betrayal  
Emma's POV  
Home sweet home at last. I've been so worried ever since I lost my phone in Paris, France. So I had no idea what the girls had been up too for almost a whole year or what was in store for me when I would see their faces again. "Mom, can I go visit the girls now?" I asked as I finished unpacking. "Sure honey!" She called from the living room. A smile formed on my face. I grabbed my phone and headed to the Juicenet.  
And that's when my world was turned upside down. A new cafe was in place of where I had worked so hard. Zane's Cafe, formerly Rikki's. Seemed like they had broken up about time though, I never thought they were right for each other. I entered to see a gorgeous girl with dirty blonde wavy hair and sea green eyes with a fair face and sun kissed skin. But get this, she was sitting next to my best friends. Chatting and giggling like old friends.

"Cleo!? Rikki?!" Was my response as I stood their in disbelief practically gaping at them. The two teens whirled around to see me and immediately looked as guilty as you can get. "It's not what it looks like!" Cleo blurted out. "I think it looks like you replaced me with your new bff!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Please Emma" Rikki said. "Save it! I'm out of here" I said as I fled the cafe. I couldn't believe they had done this to me. After all this time, I bet they didn't even miss me, to busy hanging out with the new girl. Well who cares anyways. I don't need them. Forget them. Forget everything we'd been through together!

I cried as I dove into the canal and swam to Mako island and found myself next to the secret underwater entrance. But things were different now. It was ruined. A whole mess of boulders and rocks. What had they done to our special place!? Well it wasn't special anymore it was ruined, gone. Gone forever just like the friendship we once had. Everything I loved was being torn from my hands. Everything that was important to me gone in an instant. All my happy memories destroyed. My whole world was coming crashing down before me. All was lost.

Bella's POV  
"What was that all about? And who was that?" I asked filled with great confusion. Was there something they hadn't been telling me about. My friends glanced at each other as if unsure what to say or do. Finally Cleo faced me. "Um, look it's kind of a long story" She said. "Well," I said smiling. "I've got time" I replied sitting back down. The girls glanced at each other again. "That was Emma, our other mermaid friend."

* * *

"You what!?" I exclaimed angrily. How could they do that to do Emma. Abandoning her just because she went on an extended vacation. "We're sorry but please let us explain further" Rikki attempted. "No I don't need more explanation, so what are you gonna do when I leave get a new mermaid to replace me hmm? Well too late I'm leaving" I stomped off. Some friends they were.

Poor Emma I felt so bad for her. I would be furious if I walked in on my so called friends to see them with another girl that was their new best friend. Not only that but Emma was a mermaid, when you have a secret it's nice to have others to share it with but now she was all on her own. But maybe not, Emma needed a friend and I could be that friend. Then again she probably wouldn't want anything to do with me. I'm the one who caused all of this, it's my fault. It's all my fault.


	2. Chapter 2 Missing

~Chapter 2~ Missing  
Cleo's POV  
I let out a big sigh as I plopped down on my soft bed. The mess I had gotten myself into. My best friends all in a fight and all because we didn't tell the truth. And, now that Lewis was gone there was no one left to comfort me as the tears slowly fell from my chocolate brown eyes. My bed felt safe. Sometimes I wished I could just stay here forever and never leave never having to deal with the trials of life that always surrounded me. But life moved on.

Perhaps I could call Lewis, he'd know just what to do. I quickly shuffled into my purse and dug out the small pink flip phone and dialed the number. The phone rang and rang. No answer. I tried again. Finally, I heard his soft voice, "Cleo?" Relieved, I sighed happily. "Yes, it's me" I smiled. "What's wrong, it's like midnight where I am" Lewis said through the phone. "Oh sorry" I apologized.

"That's okay, I've always got time for my girl" He replied. I smiled again just hearing his reassuring voice already made her feel better. "Lewis. I've got a big problem" I said suddenly remembering why I called. "What happened?" He asked worriedly. "Emma came back and saw us with Bella and got the wrong idea and then we told Bella what happened. But, she wouldn't let us fully explain now everyone is fighting and it's just this whole big mess" I blurted feeling the hot tears come back to my puppy dog eyes.

"Wow" Lewis said when she was finished venting. "Look, you have all been friends for a long time. This is just a blip in your friendship it'll all blow over, even the best of friends have fights. And, if they're really your friends you will all be back together before you know it" He advised. "Thanks Lewis, you really know how to cheer me up" I thanked. "I'll always be here when you need me" He replied.

"All right well I will let you get some sleep" I said. "Good night, I love you" Lewis said. "Love you too" I smiled cheerfully. Then, I heard a sound coming from the phone. "Lewis? What's that?" I asked curiously. "Oh it's just the door probably my roommate" Lewis assured. "Talk to you tomorrow" He said before hanging up. Though for some reason I had a bad feeling as I hung up the phone. "I'm sure he's fine" I tried to convince myself. But the feeling still wouldn't leave me.

* * *

Rikki and I sat down together at the cafe. It was the band's performance tonight and even though Bella wouldn't talk to us anymore, we decided to show that we're still friends by being there for her. "I hear she's performing a new song tonight" Rikki said. Bella ran up onto stage as the crowd cheered her on.  
She wore a white tank top that exposed her stomach and some short faded tight shorts with a silver sparkly scarf to top it off. She looked across the crowd and over to us then smirked. "This song is for Rikki and Cleo" Bella said into the microphone. "Hey maybe she's not mad at us anymore" I said hopefully. "Maybe" Rikki replied. The music began and Bella started to sing.

_"I can't do this anymore_  
_Wasted way too many thoughts_  
_I hate to swallow your fantasy_  
_'Cause this is the real me_

_I'm done not offending anyone_  
_Pretending not to be the strong_  
_So take these words 'cause they're choking me_  
_But better not so long_

_'Cause what it all comes down to_  
_Is I don't want to be you"_

"Or maybe not" Rikki said. I sighed. We glanced toward the stage. Was she still really that mad at us?

_"Tired of pleasing _  
_Hate this feeling_  
_I'm being in a box_  
_That I can't breathe in_

_I'm breaking free now_  
_Gotta be now_  
_Sorry if you had imagined me to be_  
_Someone not me_

_Must confuse me with someone else_  
_Like a mirror image of yourself_  
_But let me make it obvious_  
_The difference between us_

_I'm not your little miss-well-behaved_  
_I'm not some chick that can just be changed_  
_You think you can bare me out shape_  
_You must be delirious, 'cause_

_All I want is really want is_  
_To get away from all this_

_Chorus_

_Did you think I would have figured out_  
_How you're planning on changing me_  
_Did you think I would just play the part_  
_(But you can't break me)_

_I'm tired of pleasing him_  
_I hate this feeling_  
_I'm breaking free now_  
_Gotta be now_

_Sorry that I liked you_  
_Sorry if it's not true_  
_Sorry you refused to see_  
_Sorry if I stopped you_  
_Sorry but you gotta_  
_Wake up to reality_  
_Sorry if you picture me to be_  
_Someone not me"_

The crowd cheered again and clapped as she finished holding to fingers up, her signature finish. Then, she glanced back over towards us with a -what-did-you-think-of-that- look on her face. We watched as she began another song. I looked at me with a guilty look on my face. Rikki only shrugged not sure how to respond.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling fresh and awake. At least one good thing was happening. However, I was getting a bit nervous. Lewis hadn't called me in the morning like he promised, in fact we hadn't talked in almost a week. I got ready and headed down stairs for breakfast. But unlike any other day my family was all sitting in the living room as if waiting for me. "Cleo, ah good you're up. We need to talk to you" My dad said in a serious tone. Nervously I walked over to them. "What is it?" I asked puzzled.

"It's about Lewis" Sam said slowly. "He's missing in action!" Kim stated bluntly. My eyes widened with horror as she said this. "Kim!" My dad scolded. "About a week ago he mysteriously disappeared. No one has seen him sense. All his things were there. Even his phone was still there dropped on the floor. They're doing a police report and have been going through his phone calls for clues. This morning they called us and asked if you knew anything, you were the last person he talked to" Sam explained.

"Please tell me you're kidding" I begged. "I'm sorry Cleo" My father attempted to comfort me. "In order to find him the police need to know if there is anything you can tell them, any clues?" Sam asked. I tried to think back to the moment. Unfortunately all I could think of was Lewis and that he was missing. Now I was feeling dizzy and light headed. Was it getting blurry in here? "He..." I tried weakly. "There was a knock at the door" I finished before collapsing into my dad's arms and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Moving On

~Chapter 3~ Moving On  
Zane's POV  
Rikki Chadwick. The girl of my dreams. She's everything to me. We were going to be together forever. Only one problem. We broke up. Now Sophie is coming on even stronger than before. I watched as Rikki entered the cafe that used to be named after her. Her blue eyes sparkled, her golden locks of hair that fell to her shoulders and the smile that portrayed her perfectly glossed pink lips was irresistible.

I almost died watching her walk past me looking so perfect but completely ignoring the fact that I was even there. "Zane you're working the tables" Sophie reminded me. "Right" I said but my eyes still fell upon Rikki. Sophie just rolled her eyes and walked off.

The first customer I went to was Rikki of course. "Can I help you?" I said eagerly. "Just a fruity twist is fine" She answered comeplety lost in another world. She didn't even notice me. "Right away" I said rushing over to the counter. "One fruity twist" I told Sophie. "Still going goo goo over Rikki I see," Sophie said sounding irritated. "She's my love" I replied still staring at the table she sat at. "Having a girlfriend isn't everything" Sophie said bitterly. "Rikki is my everything" I defended/

"Zane you need to open your eyes and look around you. She's not interested. It's time for you to move on" Sophie advised. "No, I will not give up on her" I vowed. "Then you're going to die alone" Sophie spat angrily as she handed over the smoothie. "I would wait a million life times over for her" I thought to myself.

"Here you go Rikki" I happily said handing it over. "On the house" I said. "Great whatever" Rikki said. "Rikki it's me" I tried. "Yeah, I know" Was her response. "Is there anything else I can do for you, anything just say the word" I said. "Zane" Rikki said looking over at me. "Would you please stop drooling over me. I'm dealing with a lot of stuff right now I don't need the extra stress."

"I can help" I told her. "No you can't. Zane you need to move on. I have" Rikki replied. I looked down. Those cursed words I kept hearing from everyone. Rikki seemed to be having a hard time lately. I hoped she was okay. But sadly things were out of my hands. It seemed like the only way I could make her happy was to leave her alone. I guess if that's what she really wanted. Then maybe I should. Should I really move on?


End file.
